


"Daddy it’s been weeks! Why won’t you give your kitty her sticky milk?"

by ShawnaLee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Milk, Screenplay/Script Format, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: After agonizing weeks of being deprived, a catgirl gets so frustrated she demands daddy’s sticky milk! She’s been bratty, that’s for sure – so he needs to teach her a lesson before giving her what she begs for. However, he’s been saving it to satisfy her in every way—so he can cum down her throat, breed her, and cum all over her, just the way his kitten likes it.
Kudos: 9





	"Daddy it’s been weeks! Why won’t you give your kitty her sticky milk?"

[F4M] Daddy it’s been weeks! Why won’t you give your kitty her sticky milk? You're...saving it for tonight? Yay! How many loads do I get??? [Catgirl] [Daddy] [Bratty] [Spanking] [Rub my ears] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefuck] [Mouthpie] [Sex] [Creampie] [Breeding] [Cum on me][L-bombs] [So much cum!]

\---

After agonizing weeks of being deprived, a catgirl gets so frustrated she demands daddy’s sticky milk! She’s been bratty, that’s for sure – so he needs to teach her a lesson before giving her what she begs for. However, he’s been saving it to satisfy her in every way—so he can cum down her throat, breed her, and cum all over her, just the way his kitten likes it.

All characters in this script are 18+.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

(Subtle meowing, frustrated) Daddy! Finally, you’re home. I have something important to talk to you about.

I’ve been really frustrated. You used to fuck me all the time, and you’ve barely touched me in weeks! It would be fine if you were on a trip, but you’ve been coming home each night, and nothing!

I’ve just felt so down...whenever you give me milk it’s like I’m full of energy again! You give me that other milk...you know, from the store...but it’s just not the same.

I’m just so thirsty! I drink water, and that other milk, but nothing helps. I’m just hungry and thirsty for what I need! You should give it to me now!

(Frustrated meowing) Pleeeeeeease daddy? I’ve been such a good catgirl for you. Please? Please, I really want just a drop? Can I have just a drop of your warm, loving pre-cum?

I’ve been so good! 

Bad? What are you talking about? Oh...I didn’t do that...or that...but...but that’s not fair, daddy! That was because I was so frustrated not getting my milk. I’m not being bratty!

(Meowing) Why are you smirking so devilishly daddy? This is serious! I’m going to waste away without your loving load!

Huh? You’ve been waiting?

Waiting for what?

You’ve been saving up for me???

Why wouldn’t you tell me?

(Sad meow) I guess, I would get so upset...and probably more needy!

But that’s it! (Frustrated meow) I’m tired of waiting!

When are you going to give it to me? I’ve been edging myself for weeks!

Look, I can already see it on your pants! You already have a drop there, daddy. I know you can’t resist me. I know you love my fuzzy tail and ears! Your cute cat girl’s mouth and pussy...you can’t leave me this long!

You’re...you’ve been waiting for tonight? Yay! How many loads to I get daddy?

It depends on how good I am for you? I haven’t been that naughty, unless I was thinking about you...

Bad? I haven’t been bratty! That’s a lie! 

I mean, um, I promise I’ve been good!

Come over there? Beside you on the couch?

Okay, daddy. (furniture/cushion sounds) Daddy please, don’t make me wait. I’m so wet, I’ll...I might drip on the couch!

(Yelping) Ah!

[He pushes her onto his lap, face down, and feels her ass gently at first…and then spanks her]

I like it when you touch my ass, daddy...I like it with you have me across your lap...(Smack) Ah! Daddy! Sp—spanking? I’m sorry for being so needy daddy, I’ll be good...

(He continues spanking her until she asks for more...with each smack, she yelps before speaking)

(Smack) Ah! Daddy, I—(Smack) I’ll be good...I won’t be so needy. (Smack) I’ll be good! I’m sorry for being naughty! (Smack) 

(She begins to count, moaning as he does it, now)

(Smack) Six...yes daddy, I’ll count...

(Smack) Seven...mmf! It feels so...

(Smack) Eight! Ah...

(Smack) Nine! Ah...daddy...

(Brief pause) Daddy don’t stop! Spank me! Show me how naughty I’ve been...

(Smack) Ten...oh, daddy...yes...

I’m...I’m a good little catgirl? Oh daddy, are you...are you going to give it to me?

(Light moaning) Mmm, I love it when you rub my ears...(sigh of relaxation) I love it...Yeah, rub them like that...I love when you run your hand along my fuzzy tail.

Daddy...(sounding mesmerized) I want your cock...I love when you rub them but...milk...milk please...I want my daddy’s sticky...milk...

(Zipper sounds)

Oh! (She comes back to reality) Daddy! Look how big you are, oh my goodness!

And your balls...they’re so full…wooooooowwww…(wondrous tone)

It feels like there’s so much in them! 

Please daddy. Please let me taste your cock! Please give your little slutty catgirl your sticky milk! I’m dying for it!

Don’t make me sit in front of it! Here, I’ll get on my knees between your legs. Like a good kitten. There! How’s that? Am I a good kitten, daddy?

(Giggles) Thank you daddy! I’m so excited!

(She begins sucking his cock with a vigorous glee, with happy moans escaping her mouth as she tastes him)

(She speaks a few words between sucking sounds, barely able to stop long enough to make sense) 

Daddy you taste so good! I taste your pre-cum! It tastes so good, I can feel my energy return with each drop! Please give me your milk!

Don’t worry, I’ll take it deeper. I know you love your kitten’s throat, daddy! Here!

(She takes him deeper, giving off slight gags and the sound of deepthroating him with a happy way about it. At first, she takes him slowly all the way, slowly speeding up)

Daddy do you want to use my mouth?

Here! I’ll put my hands behind my back!

You want to chain them? Okay! I love when you put them on my wrists daddy. I love feeling you in control! Here, I’ll put my arms back for you.

(Clinking sounds)

There daddy! I can’t move them. Now I can’t stop your big, daddy cock.

Your little kitten loves when you use her warm, slutty mouth!

(She’s gleeful, so excited to finally get her daddy’s cock in weeks, and very excited to finally have his load) 

Fuck my face! I’ll be a good little kitten for you, daddy. Teach me a lesson. Be rough with my throat after how naughty I’ve been. Fuck my face, daddy! Fuck my—

[Her voice is cut off, as he shoves his cock down her throat, and the very, very wet sound of facefucking takes over all else. She barely makes out a word or breath between thrusts, but she still happily moans as he fucks her face again and again...]

(When she can speak, she barely gets a few out at a time before he continues]

Yes! Yes daddy! Don’t stop. I love you! I love you so much! Fuck your little kitten’s mouth! Please give me your warm sticky milk! I love it! I love your load!

(She catches her breath a moment, gasping for air) Are you going to cum, daddy? 

Yay! Load number one! I want it in my throat! Please! I need to taste you. Your loving catgirl needs her daddy’s hot sticky milk! Grab my hair and fuck your naughty kitten’s face!

[The facefucking continues, harder, and faster. She moans more and more, in a more excited manner with each wet thrust into her throat. The thrusting stops, deep inside her, and he holds her head for a few seconds, or as long as you wish, without air]

[She breathes for the first time in moments through her nose, moaning as he cums in her mouth. We can hear the subtle sounds of multiple swallows]

(Gasping for air) Oh daddy...you taste sooooo gooood...

Let me clean you off, daddy. Your catgirl is so good at cleaning your cock! I love it. Let me get every drop of daddy’s cum.

Did you like my throat, daddy? I could tell, you came soooo much...

But I know there’s more in there. Here, let me lick you. I’ll give you gentle kitty licks and sucks until you’re ready again. Would you like that?

Mmm...yes daddy, I’m a good kitten for you. Can you rub my kitty ears while I pleasure you?

(Giggles) Mm, thank you...

[The sounds of licking, moaning and light sucks continues for a bit, until...]

Wow, I can’t believe you got so hard again. Do you like how good your catgirl is?

(Happy meow) I thought so! (Giggle) 

Something special?

What’s special about today?

You...you want to breed me?

(Gasp) Yes, yes! I would LOVE that! Daddy, I’ve waited so long for you to say it. It’s been so long. I’ve always wanted you to breed me like your little slutty kitten!

Ah! Oh daddy, you picked me right up! Yes! Bring me to the bed. You’re so strong!

(Sheet sounds) Mmm, it’s so comfy, daddy. I love your bed. 

Here, let me...(brief struggle) move my hands under...to over my head just the way you like it. What? Didn’t know I’m that flexible? (Whispers) Daddy I know you love how flexible I am...

(Gasping, as he lightly grasps her wrists with one hand above her head, and the other around her throat, gently) Ah, yes daddy. I’ll be good. I’ll let you use my little catgirl pussy. I want to be bred! Breed me, daddy...

Oh my goodness, you’re so ready, aren’t you daddy? Yes, yes! Fuck me. Fuck your little kitten’s pussy! I’ve been so ready. I’m soaking, daddy. I’m dripping only for you...

[She lets out an intense moan, followed by passionate, intense breaths as he thrusts inside her]

Oh daddy! You’re—you’re stretching me so much! (Purring) I love your cock, daddy! Fuck your catgirl, fuck her! Breed meeee!

[Phrases and words between thrusts and moans, her begging for more, dirty talk/improv if you’d like!]

Breed me, daddy. Breed me! I want your cum so bad! I want it all inside! I want you to breed your slutty catgirl, I’m all yours!

[The fucking gets louder and louder, and she moans out more dirty talk as they fuck passionately, her arms pinned behind her, and she loves every moment of it]

Are you gonna cum, daddy? Cum inside your kitten! Cum, cum, cum! Fill me! Breed your little catgirl with your hot, loving load! Feed my pussy your milk, daddy!

Oh my god! Daddy, If you cum, I’m gonna...I’m gonna...(She lets out an intense, squealy, meowing moan as she cums along with him, her body tenses up and she can barely breathe. His load fills her pussy, and she feels the warmth she’s wanted for so long...)

(Attempting to catch her breath) Daddy, I...I came when you did...oh my goodness. I feel your cum, I feel it all inside me, filling me...It’s what I wanted for so long. I feel so relieved. So loved.

I’m yours, daddy. But I don’t want you to stop. 

Please, thrust slow. I want you to keep thrusting. Stay hard, please?

Yes, that’s it! Thrust into me! Oh daddy...I knew you could keep going. But wait! I need your cum to stay there, and you filled me so much...

My skin needs it daddy. It needs your cum to feel good. Here, take my mouth again.

Take my throat. And then I was you to spray your cum all over your kitten. 

Ah! Yes daddy. I’ll be good! I’ll be a good kitten. Your good catgirl. Fuck my face again, please...use it until you cover me...

Yes, yes! That’s it, daddy. Don’t be gentle. Your kitten’s waited aaaages for this. Fuck my little kitty throat! Use me!

[The sound of facefucking takes over, stealing the attention from all else. The sound of her throat is all that can be heard. She lets out yelps and moans of pleasure as he thrusts once and again, and she savours every bit]

Mhm! Mhm! (Sounds of yes, yes, as he nears his peak once more)

[He thrusts out of her, and we hear the wet sounds of stroking, along with her catching her breath]

Yes, daddy. Stroke it! Massage every bit out, I want to feel you on my skin, all over me...

(She lets out an ‘ahhhhhhh’ sound as he readies himself, and she is eager for more)

Ah, yes! Yes daddy, cum! You’re spraying all over me...your cum all over my face, my tits, my body...it’s amazing. 

Your sticky milk...oh It feels so good! Yes! I love it! I love being messy with your warm load!

(Sigh of relief) Oh my goodness. I can’t believe you gave me so much. You fed my throat, my pussy, my skin...everywhere I wanted. 

I love you daddy. I love your cum. Please don’t make me wait again. I was so deprived. I don’t know if I could handle going on without your sticky milk that long ever again...

Mmm...(meowing) oh daddy...

I want more...

More of your cock.

More of your cum.

(Giggle) More of your warm, loving, sticky milk...

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
